The Judges
by Meldirieth
Summary: Human beings are capable of doing good things but also bad things. These evil acts have condemned the whole human race. 2nd story of "The Lonely Star" series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

* * *

**Prologue. **

It was 5 o'clock. Young Adam finished his day as a guide at the National Gallery of Scotland. It was Saturday, and he had stayed with friends for a drink in a pub. He walked briskly through the streets of Old Town when suddenly he stopped dead.

He couldn't move; something was wrong.

"Are you alright, boy?", a woman who walked by his side asked him.

Adam could only say "I don't know".

And suddenly, in the middle of the street and to the astonishment of the other passers, Adam vanished into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In UNIT headquarters, the Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart met the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith.

"I hope it is important, Alistair; Sarah and me were planning a holidays. Do you know the planet called Blanned-Beta? A tragedy what happened on Blanned-Alpha..."

"No, I do not know that planet, and yes, it is important", the Brigadier answered.

"It has yellow sky and three blue moons..."

"In different parts of the world there have been mysterious disappearances..."

"The weather is ideal in this time of year..."

"In Kyoto, St. Petersburg, Vienna..."

"It's autumn now... Or is it spring?"

"The last one was a young boy in Edinburgh..."

"It's a good place to rest".

The Brigadier stopped talking. It was clear that the Doctor was not listening.

"Why have you stopped talking, Alistair? I thought you were saying something important".

The Brigadier looked at Sarah.

"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with this every day".

Sarah laughed.

"With patience, Brigadier, with great patience".

"I'm listening to you", the Doctor said.

"What was I saying?", the Brigadier asked.

"You were saying that around the world is happening a series of mysterious disappearances. The last one in Edinburgh, Scotland".

"Okay... well you were listening. Altogether ten people in different parts of the world without any connection among them, suddenly disappear".

"Which was their job? Were they a threat for someone?"

"They were humble people. I don't see what threat can be a hairdresser, a farmer or a museum guide".

"And they all just disappeared".

"Yes, Doctor. And between a disappearance and the other one there are just a few minutes of difference".

"I see where you are going, Brigadier. And I share your suspicions".

"What suspicions?", Sarah asked.

The Doctor looked at his companion.

"That the author of these kidnappings, or murders, does not operate from Earth".

"¿Murder?"

"Yes, Miss Smith", the Brigadier said. "They disappear without trace and no one heard from them again. We cannot rule out murder".

"I see", Sarah said.

The very idea that all these people were dying horrified the girl.

"Very well", the Doctor said. "I'll go with the TARDIS to inspect the outer space in search of some sort of mother ship".

Having said this, the Doctor began to walk towards the exit, followed by the Brigadier and Sarah.

"Brigadier", Sarah said. "He will not admit it in front of you, but he is glad to be here again".

"Well, I will not admit it either, but I am glad to have him back. And you too, Miss Smith".

"Thank you, Brigadier".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor landed on the Moon with his TARDIS, and from there he began to scan the space around the planet, hoping to find a trace that led him to whoever they were behind such mysterious events. He found nothing.

"Weird", he thought aloud.

He began to move around the Earth, hoping to have more success in this way, but the results were no better.

"They hide well, whoever they are".

Staying so close to Earth was perhaps too risky for them; it was likely that they were hidden on some other planet in the Solar System. The Doctor inspected the entire planetary system in search of the mysterious murderers, questioning every living thing he found on the way, but no one had seen anything or noticed anything strange. It made him conclude that Earth was their only target, at least for now, but why? What had of special or threatening this planet for them?

Without finding any clue, he returned to UNIT. Out of the TARDIS he started to hear unceasing voices in his head.

_"Who are you?" "We have nothing against you" "Go away from here" "Who are you?" "We have nothing against you" "Go away from here" "Who are you?" "We have nothing against yours" "Go away from here" "Who are you?" "We have nothing against you" "Go away from here"_

Those voices hurt him, and the Doctor fell to his knees. Mr. Benton saw the Doctor on the ground and came to his aid.

"Doctor, what happens? Did you find anything out there?"

"Mr. Benton", said the Doctor. "Tell the Brigadier that I'm getting closer to our target".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"And do you say they are telepaths?", the Brigadier asked the Doctor.

"Yes, and with immense power. It still hurts my head", the Doctor said while Harry Sullivan was examining him if he had any injury.

"But you still don't know who they are", Sarah said.

"No. They told me to go away from here, but they didn't give me details about who they were".

"So we are like at the beginning", the Brigadier said.

"Not exactly, Brigadier. Whoever they are, they seem to go against the Earth, moreover, they only attack humans. Don't touch animals or plants, or aliens like me".

"Another alien species against humanity. Go novelty".

Harry finished his medical examination.

"Well Doctor, except headache, it seems you have nothing serious".

"Of course not, I told you that before!"

"The Brigadier asked me to take a look, and that is what I've done", Harry defended himself.

"I'm going to prepare some tea. It will be good", Sarah said.

"Oh, we finished the tea, old girl".

"Then I'm going to buy while you continue investigating".

"Do you think is it safe, Sarah?", Harry asked, worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people have been disappearing at random, but now they know that the Doctor is behind them. And you're always with him".

"Harry is right, Sarah", the Doctor said.

"Sullivan, go with Miss Smith", the Brigadier ordered.

"It is not necessary, Harry. I'll go with her".

"Do you think it is the best idea, Doctor?", he asked.

"They don't go behind me, remember? Also, I need to get some fresh air".

Sarah liked the idea that the Doctor was with her.

"Shall we?", the girl asked, while she held out a hand to her friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Here is your money, sir", Sarah said as she paid the shopkeeper.

"Thanks for your purchase Miss, Sir. Have a good day".

"Thanks", they both said.

They were about to exit the market when they heard a man shouting behind them.

"Help me! I cannot move!"

All the people that were in the market approached the man in trouble. He stood still, with a look of terror on his face, not understanding what was happening.

"Everybody stay back! Let me pass!", said the Doctor pushing the curious people and approaching the poor man. "What happens, sir? What are you feeling right now? I want to help".

"It hurts!"

And then, the man disappeared without the Doctor could do anything about it.

He was a man who was in the same place as them by chance… or as Harry said, was this a message for the Doctor?

Immediately everyone in the market, except Sarah and the Doctor, ran screaming terror.

"Hey, you!", shouted the Doctor, looking at the ceiling. "Bring this man back or I'll go for you and this time I'll find you!"

_"No one interferes in the affairs of the Judges"_

"The Judges", the Doctor's face suddenly darkened.

_"You're not from this planet, we know this for your spaceship, but you seem to have interest in saving these beings"_

"Yes, you have been killing people. I cannot allow".

_"We are doing justice"_

"Justice? This is not justice!"

The voices said nothing more.

"Doctor, what happened?", Sarah asked, visibly worried.

"Back to UNIT, Sarah", the Doctor said, still affected by the events occurred.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They walked in silence down the street. A man had just disappeared mysteriously before them and what that voices told the Doctor had left him in a sort of shock. Suddenly, the Doctor stopped and kicked a wall, damaging himself his foot by doing so. He shouted in pain and leaned against the same wall, with his head down.

Sarah was at his side, also sad. She had remained silent to not disturb her friend, but she couldn't stand seeing him in that state.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

There was no answer. It seemed as if the Doctor wasn't with her at that time, but she did not give up and touched her friend's arm with her hand.

"Doctor", she said.

The Doctor looked at her as if he'd realize she was at his side.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"How serious is this that we face?"

"More than you think. I don't even know if I will be able to help you this time".

"Sure you will. You always find the solution to all problems".

"You still don't know what I know".

"But I trust you; I have no fear".

"Don't you have?"

Sarah shook her head.

"What I have is cold".

"Yes, it is a little cold".

The Doctor took his long scarf off and put it on for his friend, giving it three turns around her neck to avoid it being dragged along the ground.

"Your scarf is very long", Sarah said.

"You are very small", the Doctor replied.

Despite the delicate moment in which he was, the Doctor couldn't help smiling when he saw his friend wearing a scarf that exceeded her in length. Sarah smiled back, took his arm and together they went towards UNIT.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ouch!", the Doctor complained.

"Quiet, Doctor. It is somewhat swollen and bruised, but at least it isn't broken", Harry said examining the Doctor's foot. "What have you done?"

"I kicked a wall".

"Next time kick a ball of paper. It is harmless".

"Thanks for the advice, Harry", the Doctor said sarcastically.

"I only care about you".

"Thanks", repeated the Doctor, sincere this time.

Harry took a little bag with ice and put it on the Doctor's injured foot.

"It is no big deal, but it will soothe the pain and will lower the swelling".

The Doctor thanked Harry his care when the Brigadier came to them with a paper sheet in his hand.

"No need to tell me, Alistair. Disappearances in other parts of the world at the same time our poor wretch".

"Yes, Doctor", the Brigadier said. "In Barcelona, Bombay and Oslo. Who or what is doing this, Doctor?"

"They are called Judges: they are disembodied beings, although they can materialize if they wish, but they do not usually. Their planet is also their spaceship and, like them, it has no physical form, so I couldn't detect them".

"Are they Judges?", Harry asked. "And just what do they do? ¿Do they judge and condemn?"

"Exactly Harry", the Doctor said. "They judge and condemn, but not to a person or group of individuals, but an entire race".

"An entire race?", Sarah asked.

"An entire race. They observe a planet during a period of time, and if they consider that a species is harmful to that planet, extinguish it. They have been observing the Earth and have considered you guilty of threaten it".

"Why?", Sarah could not believe what she was hearing.

The Doctor looked at her sadly.

"It is because human beings are the only ones on this planet who kill for fun, threatening other species and annihilating their own".

"Then", the Brigadier said, "these disappearances..."

"They are warnings. Soon the human race will disappear completely. Judgment Day has been held, and you have been found guilty".

Sarah shook her head and Harry took her hand.

"What about missing people, Doctor? Where are they taken?", the Brigadier said.

"In their own planet they have a prison called The Void of the Damned. Prisoners are taken there".

"Then there is way to release them", Harry started saying, "I mean, if it is a prison..."

"The Void, Harry", interrupted the Doctor. "It means that nothing can exist inside. Everything becomes nothing there".

"Is there any way to stop this unjust sentence?", the Brigadier asked.

"No one has ever succeeded, but I will try it at all costs".


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Doctor was in the office of Lethbridge-Stewart, reviewing the encyclopaedias that the Brigadier kept there, when Sarah knocked the door.

"Come in", he said.

"How are you? Do you know yet how to make them enter reason?"

"Look at these books, Sarah: The First World War, the Spanish Civil War, World War II, the Korean War, Vietnam, Hitler... and this only in the twentieth century. I don't wonder why the Judges are against you".

"These are the reasons for the Judges to sentence us. What are yours to defend us?", she asked her friend.

"Humans are capable of committing acts of great evil, but also do good things. You can kill, but also save lives and fight for a better world. Moreover, you are able to sacrifice for another human being. You have got Hitler, yes, but you also have Mother Teresa", the Doctor said. "Sacrifice", he thought.

"In addition there are also ordinary people with their jelly baby moments", Sarah said while she was taking the bag of candies out of the jacket pocket of her friend.

"What?", the Doctor asked surprised.

"They are little sweet moments", she answered putting slowly a jelly baby into the Doctor's mouth. For a moment her fingers touched his lips, "that leave a good taste for a long time".

Sarah got into her mouth another jelly baby, touching her lips with the same fingers that had previously touched the Doctor's lips. She continued talking

"Most people on this planet don't want to appear in an encyclopaedia. They are happy filling their lives with these moments, either going to the cinema with friends, playing with their children, or just enjoy reading a good book, and those Judges are punishing them as if they had committed the most heinous of crimes".

The Doctor smiled at his friend.

"You are right, Sarah Jane".

"Moreover, we take charge of punish those who do wrong, we don't need aliens that sentence us all for the same crime".

The Doctor closed the encyclopaedia he was reading. Thanks to Sarah, he had a little idea of how to save the human race, or at least, of how to try to save them.

"I had come to tell you that we have prepared some tea", Sarah said suddenly remembering why she had gone for him. "Would you like to have a cup?"

"That tea". The Doctor's face fell.

"Howard Lewis Carter", she said.

"Who is he?"

"Mr. Benton went to speak with witnesses who knew the victim. That was his name. He was a math teacher, married and with two children".

"Howard Lewis Carter..."

"Yes. You know? I think we should have this tea in memory of Mr. Carter and all the other victims of the Judges".

"I agree, Sarah".

"Are you coming with us or I bring you a cup here?"

"It could be our last tea together, so I'll go with you".

"Ouch, don't say that".

"I will be with you soon. First I want to keep the books of the Brigadier".

"Ok".

And Sarah Jane left the room.

The Doctor was keeping the books in place when he realized the scene that had just taken place a few minutes ago. He put his hand to his mouth, but not touching it. He still felt the touch of Sarah's fingers on his lips.

"Jelly baby moments", the Doctor smiled thinking about his friend.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor left the office of the Brigadier and went to the common room where his friends were waiting. Sarah got up from her seat and took a cup of tea to offer to her friend, but before take it, the Doctor made a gesture with his hand telling them to wait while he opened a window and put his head out.

"I want to speak with the Judges! Do you hear me? I want to speak with you!", he shouted at the sky.

"Doctor, what are you doing?", Sarah asked.

"I'm making an appointment with the Judges, but it seems that all lines are busy right now".

The Doctor sat next to the Brigadier and took the cup that Sarah offered him.

"Well, Doctor", Sir Alistair began. "Do you finally know how to defeat the enemy?"

"Brigadier, this enemy cannot be defeated. I want to talk with them, simply. Maybe I convince them that eliminate you is a mistake".

Then, the Doctor began to hear the Judges in his head.

_"We have heard your call. Tell us: what do you want?"_

"I want to speak. Just speak. We alone, without anybody around".

_"Do you want to speak…? All right, tell us where and when"_

"In an hour, in a clearing there are four blocks down from where I am right now".

_"Is that all?"_

"One more thing", said the Doctor. "Until we have finished speaking, you won't take anyone else, all right?"

_"All right then. We'll see you in an hour"_

"They will see me, but I won't see them", he told his friends.

"But Doctor, is it wise to go alone?", Mr. Benton said.

"I don't want that if anything I say offends them any of you pay for it. I have asked them not take anyone, but they can hurt in other ways".

"How is your head this time, Doctor?", Harry asked. "It seems that you haven't been hurt again".

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. When they speak one at a time have a pretty nice voice".

"The fate of humanity will be decided in an hour", the Brigadier said.

"You should go with your families, Alistair. Spend this hour with them, because if I fail …"

"We are soldiers, Doctor", the Brigadier interrupted him. "We are going to do our duty until the end".

The Doctor looked at his friends.

"I will save you. I don't care what it costs me".


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

And the time came.

The Doctor was saying goodbye to his friends. He did not want to say anything, but he, that had always shown great confidence in himself, this time it seemed that it had left him.

"Good luck Doctor", said Mr. Benton, shaking his hand.

"Thank you".

Sarah knew something was wrong with the Doctor. She had never seen him with a spirit so low, and that was the worst of the signals for her.

"Doctor, tomorrow we will go to Blanned-Beta", she said, trying to look unconcerned.

"I promised you", the Doctor replied.

And after saying goodbye to the girl, he walked out the door toward the clearing. Sarah stared at her friend as he walked away. She was restless; very restless. There was something that told her that the Doctor would not return with them. Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry old girl. Everything will be fine".

Sarah nodded, but she was not totally convinced.

"It is strange. The Doctor does not usually go out without his scarf", Mr. Benton said looking at the long multicoloured scarf hanging on the coat stand where Sarah left it when they returned from the market. "And his hat is here too".

Sarah stared at the coat stand: everything was wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Doctor arrived at the meeting place. The clearing was empty and no one was around the area, as he expected.

"Is anyone there?", he asked, expecting the telepathic answer of the Judges.

_"We are here"._

"Hello, we have not been formally introduced: I'm the Doctor".

_"Hello, Doctor. Above all, we want to know where you are from"._

"I'm from Gallifrey".

_"Time Lord!"_

"Yes I am".

_"Time Lords have never interfered in the affairs of the Judges"._

"Well, I'm the black sheep of the flock".

_"What do you want from us? Why this meeting?"_

"You have judged and sentenced humans without giving them the option to defend themselves. I want to speak in their defence before you execute the final sentence".

_"Their actions have spoken for them: They are doing suffer this planet and everything living on it. Hundreds of species are disappearing because of them. The Earth will be better without them"._

"Not all humans are devoted to destroying", said the Doctor. "I have friends here who are dedicated to protecting others saving their lives".

_"A minority"._

"In the world there are more than five thousand million people. Believe me when I say that those who do good things outnumber those devoted to evil".

_"They destroy even those who are different in their own __species__"._

"This is a sad chapter in the history of mankind, yes, but they can also help those less fortunate. Listen, for the acts of a few people you are going to kill innocent people that all they want in life is to live peacefully and happily, nothing more".

_"Their evil deeds are leaving a deep mark in this world. They will be responsible for the destruction of this planet if nothing is done about it"._

"They can also save the planet, but they must live!"

_"The Earth will recover sooner if they disappear"._

* * *

In UNIT headquarters Sarah was getting increasingly nervous.

"Should not he have returned already?"

"Come on, Sarah", Harry said. "They have just begun to talk. Remember that the Doctor's foot was hurt, so he will have taken a little more than necessary to get the appointment".

"Yes, you're right, but this makes me nervous".

Sarah put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Her left hand touched something she could not identify.

"What do I have in my pocket?", she asked.

"Is the One Ring?", Harry joked.

Sarah ignored the joke of her friend and took her hand out the pocket. It was the TARDIS key.

"This is not good. Why has he left the key to me?"

"Perhaps as a promise: I'll be back to look for it".

"Or maybe it's a gift because he will not return".

"Don't you think you're being too pessimistic, Sarah?", he asked.

"I share the concern of Miss Smith", said the Brigadier going out of his office. He was holding the sonic screwdriver in his hand.

Without saying anything, Sarah went out running towards the clearing, closely followed by Harry.

* * *

_"Do you have anything else to say before we execute the sentence, Doctor? If not, we suggest you leave this planet to not see your beloved people disappear"._

"Yes, I have. The Supreme Sacrifice: to give your own life for another person".

_"Are you suggesting that we take your life in exchange for the human race?"_

"Yes. They have been good to me. They welcomed me when my own people exiled me. That is why I know they are good. That is why I speak on their behalf and I want to offer my life for them".

The Judges said nothing. The Doctor concluded that they were talking among themselves.

_"Okay, Time Lord. We will forgive the human race __in exchange for_ _your sacrifice"._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Judges did appear before the Doctor a golden sphere.

_"Put your hand on this sphere"._

The Doctor looked at the ball with an expression of doubt on his face.

_"You can still refuse to do it. Go on with your life and leave us complete our mission"._

"No!", the Doctor said, touching the ball with his hand.

Instantly he felt the ball hurt his whole body, and could not help crying in pain.

Sarah and Harry arrived in time to see their friend suffering while he was touching the golden sphere.

"Doctor! No!", Sarah Jane cried.

The Doctor looked at her. What were Sarah and Harry doing there? Had not he said that they should remain in UNIT? That did not matter now. They were safe, his friends would live. The Doctor smiled them one last time.

Sarah was unwilling to lose her friend, and ran towards him with the intention to take his hand off the sphere that was torturing him. She was almost there, she could almost touch him. She extended her arms to put them around the Time Lord. Then the Doctor closed his eyes and disappeared. Sarah fell forward to the ground and Harry moved toward her.

"Are you okay, Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at the sky and shouted, waiting for the Judges to hear her.

"I know you are still here! Give me my friend back now!"

There was no answer.

"A moment ago you were ready to extinguish the human race without giving us the opportunity to defend ourselves and now do you refuse to speak to one of us?!"

_"We hear you. Tell us what you want"._

"I just want my friend back", Sarah said.

_"The Time Lord?"_

"The Doctor, yes".

_"The Doctor has sacrificed himself to save you and your race. Your behaviour can make he has done it in vain"._

"Excuse me a moment", said Harry. "Could you do that I hear? I hate feeling left out".

_"Is okay now?"_

"Perfect, thank you".

"The Doctor offered himself in exchange for humans, right? And you have the Doctor, then humans are safe. I speak for myself, and if you must punish someone is me!"

"Well said, old girl".

_"Tell us what you propose, human"._

"My life for the Doctor's: I will go to the Void of the Damned instead of him!"

_"Do you want to change yourself for him? Are you going to give your life for your friend?"_

"What life? My 'life' is fulfilling an unjust sentence".

_"Nobody has ever returned from the Void, it is possible that once here he does not live a long time"._

"The Doctor is strong".

"Can I say something?", Harry asked.

_"Of course"._

"Leave the girl. My life for Doctor's life".

"Harry, no! I've lost a friend. I do not want to lose another one".

"I could say the same, don't you think?"

_"We agree: the Doctor in exchange for the young man"._

The Judges made appear the golden sphere before Harry.

_"Touch the sphere with your hand and you will exchange your position with him"._

"Don't do it, Harry!", Sarah cried in despair.

"It is my decision, old girl", he said.

Harry touched the golden ball with his hand, and in doing so, it disappeared before his eyes. The Doctor appeared alongside Sarah, unconscious.

"Harry, it is the Doctor!", she cried while checked if her friend was still alive. "His hearts do not beat and he is not breathing!"

_"He has not spent much time in the Void of the Damned. There may still be hope for him, but you must make haste. Now everything depends on you three"._

Harry knelt beside the Doctor and found that, as Sarah said, he was in cardiac arrest. He quickly set out to revive him. He removed him his neckerchief, opened as best he could his jacket and did the same with his vest and shirt, leaving his chest bare to do CPR. He placed the heel of one hand on the Doctor' sternum and the base of the other above the first one and did chest compressions. After the first sequence, he found that the Doctor wasn't breathing, so he proceeded to give him mouth to mouth.

The doctor was continuing without reacting. Harry repeated the operation while Sarah was watching the scene nervous and worried. She knew that Harry could give him for dead in a few minutes if he could not revive him.

One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath!

"Doctor, please wake up! You cannot die now", said the girl, hoping her voice also helped him to react.

One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath!

"The people need you!"

One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath! One, two, three, four, five, six... thirty, Breath!

"I need you..."

Sarah didn't know how many times her friend repeated the CPR when the Doctor began to breathe weakly. Harry stopped resuscitation and, after checking his breathing and the beating of his hearts, laid him on his right side.

"Doctor! Harry, you made it!", Sarah said as she hugged Harry.

"It is the first time that I revive two hearts at the same time", Harry said.

Sarah caressed the curled hair of the Doctor.

"You will be fine, Doctor. You will see".

"Sarah…", the Doctor whispered before becoming unconscious again.

At least, this time he was showing signs of life.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It is the newspaper of before yesterday. I think you don't know it", Sarah said with a newspaper in her hand. "I find it totally outrageous. The mysterious disappearances were attributed to an alien plot to dominate the Earth, but 'thanks to the intervention of the scientific advisor of UNIT, the threat was completely neutralized'. At least your merit is recognized. Apparently, saying 'the evil deeds of humanity condemned us to extinction, but we have been given a second chance to right our wrongs and therefore avoid a second sentence' is too traumatic for the society. And the international press says the same! No, Doctor, do not tell me to calm down. I have every reason of the world to be upset".

Sarah looked at the Doctor. It had been two days since he made the Supreme Sacrifice by humans and was still unconscious in the sickbay of UNIT. The girl went to his bed and knelt beside him.

"Please, wake up and tell me to calm down".

"I also can say you that", Harry said as he entered the room.

"I want him to wake up and you to go to sleep. You have not rested anything on these two days".

"The Doctor is my patient. I will not rest until he wakes up or..."

"He will wake up, I know", she interrupted her friend before he finished the phrase. "When you revived him he opened his eyes and said my name".

"Agreed, agreed. While there is life, there is hope"

That awoke in the girl a painful memory: the Doctor said these words shortly before he died… But death was not the end for him. Was he going to change again?

Harry examined the Doctor, checking once again that he was responding neither to the tact nor to the voice. He covered him with the blanket again and he turned to Sarah.

"It is time for your medical examination, old girl".

"Does my medical exam? I'm fine".

"You've been two days without sleep, Sarah. I have to see that you are really fine".

"You have not slept either".

"In fact, I just pass a medical examination now. Let's go to another room".

"What if the Doctor wakes up?"

"If he decides to run away won't go very far. You still have the TARDIS key".

Sarah agreed to go with Harry reluctantly.

"I will be back soon, Doctor", Sarah said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Where am I?", the Doctor opened his eyes. "I am dead..."

He realized he was breathing. He put his hand on his chest and felt his hearts beating.

"I am alive", he said in disbelief.

He took a lock of his hair and looked at it. It was brown and curly. He touched his face, his nose.

"I have not changed".

After a quick look he identified the place where he was. He had been there before, it was the sickbay of UNIT, and he was wearing that awful nightgown again!

_"Welcome, Doctor. You took some time to return"._

"What happened? Why am I not dead?"

_"Your friends wanted to do the Supreme Sacrifice for you"._

The Doctor's face paled.

"What have you done with Sarah and Harry?"

_"Would you like to see everything that has happened in your absence?"_

"Yes, please".

The Doctor began to see in his mind everything that happened just when he touched the golden sphere: He saw his young friends asking the Judges take his place in the Void to bring him back to Earth. He saw Harry doing everything possible to return him to life. He also saw Sarah with him, saying that he would be all right. He saw himself unconscious in the sickbay; Harry and Sarah cared for him at all times, while the Brigadier and Mr. Benton went to see him whenever they could. All of that moved him deeply.

And he saw Sarah kissing him just a moment before waking up.

"They are fine", he said relieved.

_"Your friends were willing to die for you. They had no fear we showed them the ball that caused you so much pain. We have seen in them an example of the sacrifice that humans are able to do for their loved ones. Consequently, they have been rewarded for it"._

"Thank you".

_"Do not thank us, Time Lord. We go away, but one day we will return to judge mankind, and if they are not worthy of being saved, we will not accept your sacrifice once again"._

The Doctor nodded. He looked aside and saw his clothes hanging on the back of a chair. He got out of bed, still feeling discomfort in his foot bruised. He no longer had any doubt that he was alive. He took off the nightgown and put his trousers on. Then he took his shirt. That was not the shirt he was wearing at the beginning: Harry had torn it to unbutton it hastily. In other circumstances, he would have bothered with the young Sullivan, but since he had saved his life, he was willing to forgive that shirt and twenty more. But only twenty.

With the shirt in hand, the Doctor went to the bedroom window. It was midday and the sun was shining. He could feel again the heat on his skin. Outside, soldiers were doing manoeuvres. Human beings, and they were alive. The nightmare was finally over. He was putting the shirt on when Sarah came back.

"I'm here. It did not take me many... Oops! Sorry!", Sarah suddenly stopped when she saw her friend up and dressing.

"Come in, but close the door", he said in a serious voice and with his face turned away to avoid her.

"Doctor! I knew you would wake up! You always wake up!", she said happily

The Doctor said nothing.

"Doctor, are you alright? What is it?", the moment of joy of the young woman to see him awake was short. Why the Doctor did not want to look at her? "Have you changed? I do not care!... No, wait. It is your hair. It is your voice".

"Sarah, do you know what the Supreme Sacrifice is?"

"It sounds like something important", she replied still not understanding what was happening.

"It is to give your life for another person. I have done it for you, and you could have done it was in vain".

She began to understand. Her friend was angry.

"But that has not happened. I made it clear that you had saved the human race and I spoke in my own name. In case of punishment it would have been only for me".

"Why did you want to change you for me?"

"You devote your life to travel around the universe helping everyone who needs it. I've travelled with you enough to know that if you die, hundreds of people will too. My life is only a small loss, which is insignificant compared to all those you will save".

"You are not insignificant!"

"In any case, it is the nature of man to give his life for his loved ones, so I do not care you are angry with me, Doctor. I do not regret what I did and I will do it again if I have..."

Sarah stopped talking. The Doctor was embracing her. This reaction caught her by surprise.

"Doctor?"

"Don't look at me now", he said.

Sarah realized why her friend avoided her gaze: he was crying. She smiled and put her arms around him.

"You did not expect that someone did the Supreme Sacrifice for you, did you?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It is logical, isn't it? That is, you get what you give: If you give hate, you get hate, and if you give love..."

"I wanted to save you".

"And I wanted to save you".

"And Harry saved us", the Doctor said remembering his young friend protecting Sarah.

"Do you know? I was afraid" Sarah confessed.

"Me too: I was afraid to lose you".

"I lost you".

"That was all I could do for you… I became nothing… just a simple memory"

"I know, Doctor. And you will never be a simple memory, calm down: everything has finished already", she said as she rested her head on his chest. She liked to hear the beat of his hearts and feel his breathing, a bit irregular in those moments. "Now you need to rest".

"We both need it".

"Blanned-Beta?", Sarah asked.

"I promised you", he replied.

Sarah broke the embrace of the Doctor to look at his face. He turned his face still with tears, but the girl took it in her hands gently making him look at her for the first time since he was rescued from the Void of the Damned.

"Come on, Doctor. I'm not going to loose respect for you just because you're glad that we are all alive".

"No. I guess not".

"Finish dressing and wipe your face. I am going to tell the others that you have woken up and see if they have some food. After two days without eating you must be hungry".

"Yes, a little", he said, but actually he was very hungry.

"Oh, and Harry will want to make you a medical examination. He was worried about you to suffer some sort of sequel after this experience, but you seem to be fine".

"My saviour. I am giving him a lot of work lately. I'll ask him if he wants to come with us to Blanned-Beta".

"Good idea".

Sarah went to the exit, but before opening the door she turned to the Doctor.

"Before I go, may I ask you a question?"

"All you want to".

"Harry has been trying to make you wake up during two days without success. What made you react?"

The Doctor smiled at his friend.

"A jelly baby moment".


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After spending another day in UNIT to make sure that the Doctor was completely recovered it was time to do the desired journey.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Harry?", Sarah Jane asked.

"Sure. I have saved a Time Lord from death and I have cared for him two whole days until he woke up. The Brigadier has given me a week off and I am going to spend it in my bed sleeping".

After saying goodbye the Brigadier and Mr. Benton the Doctor met with Sarah and Harry, who were waiting him beside the TARDIS.

"Last chance, Harry: are you coming with us?", the Doctor asked.

The Lieutenant smiled and shook his head.

"Have fun you two. And do not forget to bring me a souvenir".

"We promise you", Sarah said.

"Bon voyage", Harry said while he shook the Doctor's hand. The Time Lord gave him a hug and then he went into the TARDIS hurriedly.

"Wow... this has left me stunned".

Sarah smiled.

"You are a hero, Harry", she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We will meet again after the journey".

Sarah entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized before Sullivan. The experience that they had just lived had been very traumatic, especially for Sarah and the Doctor. They both deserved to have a holiday week alone together.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Doctor was in the console room landing the TARDIS. He looked at the screen of the ship to make sure that they had reached the right planet. After verifying they were on Blanned-Beta he went to the bedroom of Sarah Jane.

"Sarah, we've landed".

She did not answer. She lay down on bed when she went into the ship and now she was sleeping soundly. The Doctor approached his friend and caressed her long hair.

"I guess we are going to have to delay another day our holidays".

He covered the girl with a blanket, kissed her cheek as she had done with him in the sickbay and left the room to let her rest.

Blanned-Beta will still be there tomorrow.

The End


End file.
